1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an inspection apparatus for a nuclear reactor, and more particularly, to an inspection apparatus for a penetration pipe of a head which remotely inspects the penetration pipe while being attached to the penetration pipe of the nuclear reactor head in order to evaluate soundness of the nuclear reactor head and the penetration pipe in the high radiation region of a nuclear power plant.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In a nuclear reactor head, because sealing performance needs to be maintained in an operation state of high temperature and high pressure, durability and soundness are very important. However, in recent years, as leakage due to defects of welded portions occurs at a penetration pipe P of the nuclear reactor head H, periodical nondestructive inspection is performed.
In most of the apparatuses that are being used at present, the inspection is performed using a robot installed at the lower portion in a state in which the head is seated on a seat table.
Referring to FIGS. 18 and 19, when the penetration pipe P of the nuclear reactor head H is inspected, an inspection apparatus is required to inspect an annular space of about 3 to 5 m, after being moved at a distance of about 3 to 5 m, which is a distance from a floor to the penetration pipe P, by using a manipulator or a transfer device. Accordingly, most of the inspection apparatuses, which are applied at present, are huge, and installation, movement, and management of the inspection apparatus are difficult.
In addition, in a case of a probe which is used to inspect soundness of the penetration pipe P, because an excessive ascending operation of the probe from a floor to the penetration pipe is needed to insert the probe into the penetration pipe, there is a considerable difficulty in inserting the probe into the penetration pipe P due to the vibration of the probe.
Moreover, when another penetration pipe P is inspected after one penetration pipe P is inspected, the movement of the apparatus, an operation of adjusting a center of the penetration pipe P and a position of the probe, and ascending and descending operations of the probe require an inordinate amount of time, and therefore an inspection for the head H of the nuclear generator is delayed and an operation of the nuclear generator is delayed. Accordingly, the inspection apparatus of the related art is very ineffective in time and economy.
Therefore, an inspection apparatus is required to solve the above-mentioned problems and efficiently inspect a penetration pipe P formed at a head H of a nuclear generator.